The use of passive RFID transponders, or tags, to communicate messages of product tracking substitutes that of the barcode tags, and such use of passive RFID tags include the mounting of the RFID tags in the packaging of wine bottles and corks in which the RFID tags carry anti-counterfeit and product-tracking information. Once the cork of a wine bottle is removed, the RFID tag mounted thereof is destroyed simultaneously; hence a RFID reader ceases receiving signals from the destroyed RFID tag and the counterfeit of the wine is to be recognized and prevented. Several drawbacks exist, however. Such drawbacks include the termination of the communication of product-tracking information resulting from the destroying of the RFID tag.
Patent with International Publication Number WO2006/049374 A1 discloses a ubiquitous sensor network system, including a RFID sensor for extracting a unique number of at least one RFID chip chosen according to a used state of a monitored object among at least one RFID chip set up on a monitored object according to the number of usable states of the monitored object and a controlling unit for receiving the unique number from the RFID sensor and recognizing the used state of the monitored object on the basis of meaning information of the unique number. Major drawbacks of the above system include the number of the RFID tags needed is of equivalence with the number of usable states of the monitored object, which increases the cost, and unable to realize whether the RFID tags that are unconnected to the antenna work normally or not.
At present, security systems mainly adopt wired configuration, and more particular mainly adopts vibration or acoustic waves to detect the status of desired objects under surveillance.